Noonvale Returns
by Laterose
Summary: Martin doesn't want to go back to Noonvale right? So lets make Noonvale come to him...
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Glad you decided you read this story; only please review so I can write more! If you've been here before you'll have noticed that I've split the first part up into smaller chapters. It makes it easier to read, and a heck of a lot easier for me to update! If you like this story, please check out my other writings!  
  
Noonvale Returns Chapter 1  
  
Martin the Warrior mouse was not at all happy at having to leave so soon after just coming back from a long journey. He had recently travelled all the way back to the Northlands where he was born. He had been half hoping to find his father there; instead he had met a hare and three mice, his father's companions, who had told him the long sad tale of how his father had died fighting evil.  
  
After bringing Vurg and the others back to Redwall Abbey, where he lived, he had hoped he would have some time to reflect on everything that had happened; instead, he was trudging around in the mud in the dead of night in Mossflower wood, and it was pouring with rain.  
  
"Any sign of 'em Gonff?" He called softly.  
  
"None matey," said Gonff the Mousetheif. "Not a twitch of a greasy whisker, not a flash of a filthy hide. They must have moved on."  
  
Martin, Gonff and their friends the Guosim shrews were off on the trail of Flichaye, a tribe of runty weasels who had been attacking small families in that area.  
  
The leader of the Guosim, (Guerrilla Union of Shrews in Mossflower) the Log a log, climbed out of a Bush a short way away, rubbing rainwater out of his eyes and shaking it out of his fur.  
  
"We're all on a wild goose chase mates," he told the two mice. "There's nothing here for miles around." Other shrews began appearing from all directions, shaking their heads and wringing out their tails.  
  
Suddenly there was a shout from behind Martin. He whirled round and drew his sword. So did the whole Guosim, and Gonff had a sharp knife in either poor. They could hear voices, but not the Barbarian shouts and noises the Flitchaye usually made.  
  
"Are you alright, Gurbo?" called Log a log.  
  
"Aye, chief!" called the shrew that had shouted. "There's a load of mice and squirrels over here!" Log a log cut a small path through the bushes with his rapier. Gurbo was waiting for them in a clearing, accompanied by a score of mice and squirrels. They were all drenched to the bone, thin and bedraggled.  
  
Martin sheathed his sword. "Are you lost?" he asked the ragged assembly. One of the mice stepped forward.  
  
"Our home in the north was destroyed sir," he told Martin bravely. "We've been wandering around for seasons trying to find food. We're sorry if we've trespassed, but we were only looking for vittles to keep skin an' bones together, on me oath."  
  
Martin sighed. They'd have to continue the search tomorrow, until they at least found a recent camp to show that the Flichaye had moved on.  
  
"Are there any more of you? He asked the mouse. "Oh yes sir," said the mouse, nodding his head vigorously. "We are only a scouting party. The other went west, the main party lies still to the north." He pointed.  
  
Martin frowned. There was something about that mouse, something oddly familiar.  
  
"Right," he said loudly, gaining everyone's attention and cutting sort the excited chatter. "Gonff, take half of Log a log's shrews and this young mouse and find the main party he described." He turned back to the mice and squirrels. "Which of you knows you can find the other scouting party?"  
  
"I could find them sir!" said a sturdy squirrel at the back, almost shouting over the incessant torrents of rain.  
  
"Good," said Martin. "Log a log take the rest and go with him. Leave five with me and I'll take this lot back to Redwall." He smiled at the pitiful, hopeful looking creatures before him. "You need not be afraid," he told them. "You are among friends now." 


	2. Chapter 2

Noonvale Returns Chapter 2  
  
Bella of Brockhall, the Mother Badger of Redwall, took charge the second Martin showed the drenched, starving beasts into Cavern Hole.  
  
The kind silvery old badger ushered the twenty or so odd creatures to the table and bellowed orders to the drowsy cooks, who set about fetching food and drinks for their guests.  
  
Once Bella was sure that all the thin, ragged creatures were tucking in furiously, she turned her attention on Martin, who was drying off his sword and sheath with a tea towel. The sword was a wonderful thing. Its blade had been made from a shooting star, its hilt had belonged to Martin's family for generations, black and silver bound with a red pommel stone set in the top.  
  
Bella tut-tutted at the sight of her warrior's rain-soaked fur.  
  
"You ought to be looking after yourself," she growled. Martin looked up at her and smiled wearily.  
  
"I will Bella," he assured her. "As soon as Gonff and Log a log get back, I'm off to bed." Bella snatched the tea towel.  
  
"You're not waiting down here another second," she told him firmly.  
  
"But I left Gonff and the Guosim out there in the rain! And I know Gonff mosses Columbine and Gonflet, and all the shrews have got dibbuns back here- "  
  
"And you were up all last night thinking about your journey to the Northlands." Martin started.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"There are a lot of things that I know," said Bella, tapping her snout with a huge silvery paw. She pulled martin out of his seat with surprising strength for one so ancient, and gave him a little push in the direction of the dormitories.  
  
When he was halfway up the stairs he turned back. "You are very forceful, old friend," he told her with a smile. "You remind me of. someone I knew once."  
  
Bella stared after Martin as he walked slowly out of sight. "How odd," she said aloud. Who had he meant?  
  
"What's odd Bella?" Gonff's wife Columbine had appeared at Bella's elbow. The badger was shaken out of her trance. "Oh, nothing Columbine," she answered. "Need any help in the kitchens?"  
  
Something landed on Martin's stomach with a thump and woke him instantaneously. He sat up in shock and the baby mouse that had jumped on top of him fell off the bed and landed on his feet. He looked up at Martin indignantly, as did the young squirrel beside him, whose name was Chugger.  
  
"Gonflet!" sighed Martin, flopping back onto the soft pillows. "Don't you have better things to do than jump on creatures when they're asleep? Isn't it time for breakfast?"  
  
Chugger climbed up the sheets and sat on Martin's footpaws. "It past brekkist," he announced. "But all them thin beasties are still eatin'! Bagermum say, 'dibbuns never ever scoffs food like that you hear me? Don't look at poor hungry wretches'. But Chugger hide unner table an' watch. There are lots and lots!" he said excitedly. "Thousands an' millions!" he stretched his arms as far as they would go to show Martin just how many he thought there were. "There's even hares and a.a. badgerer!"  
  
"A badgerer?" yawned Martin. "Why aren't you two in the orchard on this nice day?" The rain had cleared from the previous night. Gonflet yanked on Martin's sheets.  
  
"Daddy asked us to common see if'n you were waked," he said proudly.  
  
"Well I am now, thanks to you two," said Martin, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Daddy says you comes quick or getta no brekkist he save for you."  
  
"Your Daddy would say that," said Martin, as he kicked Chugger off the bed and climbed out himself. "Is he angry at me for leaving him to get wet?"  
  
"He getta you back next time itta rain," said Gonff's little son.  
  
"Wonderful," groaned Martin, slinging his sword over his back. 


	3. Chapter 3

Noonvale Returns Chapter 3  
  
When he was honest with himself, Martin was uneasy about Redwall's new guests. It was mostly to do with that mouse he had first spoken to. He couldn't think who the mouse reminded him of, or where he could have seen him before. He shook his head and continued descending the seven stone stairs between Great hall and Cavern Hole. There was a great deal of noise coming from the latter.  
  
Columbine nearly dropped a pile of plates on Martin's head on her way to the kitchens. Martin grabbed the top plate as it wobbled dangerously. He took the top half of the pile and passed it to a burly otter who ran up to help.  
  
"They want you in Great Hall Martin!" called thee otter as he skipped off, balancing the plates on one hand.  
  
Martin groaned and yawned. Columbine giggled, and walked slowly after the otter with her share of crockery.  
  
Martin glanced into Cavern Hole. Mice, hedgehogs, squirrels, otters, moles, voles and even four hares were still tucking in with gusto.  
  
The Redwallers had long since departed, but the immense room was still half full. Martin spotted that mouse he had met the previous night and waved. The mouse waved back. For a moment something flashed across the warrior's brain but then it was gone once again.  
  
Martin decided against grabbing something to eat and made his way back to Great Hall.  
  
Gonff met him outside. "You can eat while we talk," he told his friend. "Good news tho'. We found the Flichaye camp on the way. No more searches for us mate, they were out of Mossflower two days ago at the least. No point in going after them when they never killed one of our own." He lowered his voice. "There's so blinkin' many of 'em," he said, and Martin knew he meant the newcomers stuffing their faces in Cavern Hole. "Their leader's are in there now, talking to the Abbess. Apparently there was a raid on their home, but no one was killed. Seems that they weren't lookin' for killin'. Burned the place to the ground though."  
  
Martin shook his head sadly. It was just incredible what vermin creatures would do for no reason.  
  
He was still preoccupied with these thoughts when Gonff opened the door. What he first saw was Abbess Germaine, Bella, Columbine, Lady Amber the Squirrelqueen, Skipper of otters and Diggum Foremole, all sitting on one side of the large table placed in the centre of the room. The next thing he saw was his father's friends Vurg, Beau the hare, Dulam and Denno, all sitting beside them. But the next thing he saw froze him to the spot so he couldn't move an inch even if he had wanted to. The leaders of the tribe that had been attacked were sitting opposite the Redwallers, and Martin recognised every single one of them. They were his friends from Noonvale.  
  
Keyla the otter wasn't really paying rapt attention to what his leader Brome and their Badgermother Rowanoak were telling the old frail mouse in the armchair. He already knew about the destruction of his home, and he didn't really need to hear it all again. He swivelled his head up and around so that he could get a good look at the massive red stone structure he had ended up in. Then he stopped, as his eyes fell on the door. Two mice had come in. One was the mouse called Gonff who had come for them the previous night. And the other......  
  
"Er.. Brome?" he said in little more than a whisper, his voice cracking. Brome carried on talking. "Brome?" Keyla said louder. Every one stopped.  
  
"What?" said Brome, turning around. Martin and Keyla's eyes were locked on each other. Neither could look away.  
  
"You might want to look," said Keyla, and pointed. Brome's eyes followed the direction of the otter's paw. So did everyone else's. All was deathly silent.  
  
Gonff shifted uncomfortably. "Have I missed something here?" he asked no one in particular. At his words, a mole who had been so far hidden by Rowanoak's massive bulk waddled out. He took a few paces forward, then a few more. Martin watched him. He stopped about halfway.  
  
"Be that ee, Marthen ee Wurrier?" asked the mole. Martin sighed.  
  
"Yes Grumm. It's me." 


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is at last! Man school really slows you up! It's first day so this part's a bit short, but lots of drama for those of you who like that sort of thing. Thanks to jesusfreak7777777 for your support.  
  
Noonvale returns Chapter 4 - the Truth  
  
The next thing anybody knew was that Martin and Grumm were hugging each other so tightly it looked as though their bones might break. Pallum the hedgehog also got up. "Martin!" he said in disbelief.  
  
Grumm broke away. Tears streamed from his eyes. He turned to his friends. "Look yurr pals, et be Marthen!"  
  
The Noonvalers were broken out of their reverie. All of them but one cheered and rushed toward the warrior mouse, leaving Gonff and all those seated at the table to murmur among themselves. Beau chuckled. "Seems our old mousy chap has found himself some old acquaintances, wot!"  
  
Gonff sat himself down. "Well then, we'll just have to wait for them to reacquaint themselves won't we?" No one noticed that Brome hadn't left the table.  
  
Martin was lost under a wave of familiar creatures hugging him and patting him on the back. Ballaw the theatrical hare was shouting, "Done well for yourself young mouse, good-o!" and Pallum was giving everybody some nasty pricks while trying to shake Martin's paw.  
  
It was Rowanoak who finally restored order. Bowling creatures aside with her massive paws, she bellowed, "Move back, there, let him breath!" All of them except Grumm and Pallum backed off.  
  
"Well," said Abbess Germaine in her shaky voice. "What was all that then?" She appeared to be addressing her champion, but Martin didn't answer. Brome was still staring at Martin (and now Grumm and Pallum) as though in a dream. He answered the Abbess in a voice Martin realised was too old for him.  
  
"That is all that remains of the four who went adventuring and brought back an army to save our land from Badrang the Tyrant."  
  
Gonff was the only one on whom this speech didn't have an effect. He only muttered, "wouldn't be the first time either mateys," and fiddled with his dagger. The Redwallers all stared, the others looked respectful.  
  
Martin hung his head. The lie was out. He had lost count of the seasons he'd spent in happiness here, not having to talk about his former life with those who knew nothing about Badrang or Marshank. He also wished Brome hadn't said 'all that remains'.  
  
"Did you have to tell them Brome?" he asked softly, though the room was so quiet that everyone heard.  
  
Brome looked somewhat confused. "They don't know?"  
  
"Do I get the feeling they're talking about us?" said Gonff. Columbine looked at him. He was acting strangely; there was a tone in his voice she had never heard before.  
  
"I swore an oath," Martin reminded Brome.  
  
"Well, yes, but still, I mean, they're your friends, aren't they? Surely it couldn't hurt to." He trailed off. Martin was glaring at him. Pallum put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I swore an oath," Martin repeated. "And I kept it. No one in this room knows. Don't you think there was the odd time when I wanted to tell someone so badly it felt like I was going mad? Don't you think it was hardest of all this summer, when I visited my father's caves on the Northland shore and learnt of his death when he came back and found me gone? Don't you think I wanted to explain to his companions," he pointed at Vurg, Beau, Dulam and Denno, "why I wasn't there? And I didn't, I never did, just to protect you. You, and all of Noonvale - " He stopped speaking suddenly, breathing hard. His face had changed from being angry and sad, to being astounded, and afraid. No one could ever remember seeing Martin like that. 


	5. Chapter 5 Finally!

**I know it has been about four months, sorry, but I have been busy with my Harry Potter fics. **  
  
"Noonvale?" Martin sank into a chair, his eyes wide and pleading. "Not Noonvale, Brome?"  
  
Brome hung his head. "There is no need to tell me that I failed, Martin. I know it. I have failed my land and my family again."  
  
Grumm put a velvety paw onto Brome's shoulders. "Nay, Maister Brome. I knows what happened, yurr. Ee couldn't have done a thing, zurr."  
  
Brome thought about this. "It's no good, Grumm," he said. "I blame myself." He looked quickly up at Martin, but there was no reaction in those sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"Who's Badrang the Tyrant?" asked Gonff, nervously.  
  
"This isn't the time." growled Martin.  
  
"Of course it is, young mouse," said Rowanoak, sitting down beside him. "Heaven knows I need something to take my mind off everything else."  
  
Martin glared at her. "Very well. You can tell it though. I'll have no part in it."  
  
"Fine," said Rowanoak.  
  
"In the meantime, you cheer up, young mouse!" said one of the hares, Ballaw, Gonff thought his name was.  
  
Martin smiled a little. "You can't call me that anymore, Ballaw."  
  
Ballaw's ears twitched, then he laughed. "No, I suppose I can't, can I? All right then, old mouse, let us on with the tale!"  
  
Martin winced. "I wouldn't go quite that far, old friend. All right, I may as well get it off my chest."  
  
"Too right you might as well," said Pallum, plopping down the other side. "And I also think you had better start. It all started with you, didn't it?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that," said Martin. "It was bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
"Well," said Brome. "Badrang the tyrant was an evil stoat who roamed the lands in search of slaves for many years before finally settling down to build a fortress called Marshank."  
  
Martin slid lower and lower in his seat as Brome told the story with exquisite detail of how Martin had been captured by the stoat's band. He recalled himself telling Brome about it once.  
  
Vurg, Beau, Dulam and Denno listened in silence. Martin thought he saw tears glistening in Vurg's eyes.  
  
"And all this time," said Denno, "We thought he just moved them away, to a safer haven."  
  
"I failed them," Martin whispered. "But I had no choice."  
  
The story continued, with occasional help from Grumm and Pallum and the theatrical group as the tale progressed.  
  
When it was over Martin drew a deep breath.  
  
The Redwallers were silent for a moment. Then Gonff lent back in his chair. "That's nothing," he said, and embarked on a very embellished version of the events after Martin came to Mossflower.  
  
Columbine put a paw on Martin's shoulder. She led him out of the room without anyone noticing - they were too caught up in the story.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Martin asked her. "I've been hiding for so long - and Vurg - Beau - the look in their eyes when they realised - "  
  
Columbine smiled. "You mustn't worry about what they think. Everyone in that room loves you. Here you have a family, and now you have an even bigger family, with all your old friends.  
  
Not all of them, thought Martin. "No, Columbine," he told her. "I am still alone."  
  
And he walked up the seven stone steps, leaving her behind him. 


End file.
